


A revolutionary and a non-believer

by mongaygay



Series: Red and Green [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Pining, Pining Grantaire, colour symbolism from a lit and art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongaygay/pseuds/mongaygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colour symbolism. Pining on Grantaire's part. ExR as I always perceive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A revolutionary and a non-believer

Red, with the blood of passion running through him  
The flag draped around his waist and in his hands  
Red, like the heart that pumps full of faith  
Enjolras is Red

Grantaire is Green  
Green, like the colour of wine bottles, uncut grass  
And for the revolution that gets the love he desires,  
(The People, he sighs, is he not one of them too?)   
he is Green with envy

The faithful passion he has for the revolution  
is anger, just red, hot, anger, with Grantaire  
(Grantaire thinks, maybe, he’s feeling a little more blue now)  
Enjolras is Red

and Red and Green makes Yellow  
And yes, yellow is the colour of the rays of the sun  
And yes, Enjolras is fighting for a bright future  
But Red and Green makes yellow

Yellow may be the colour you see when it hits Earth  
But the sun is really Red,   
(And maybe that’s why he didn’t want Grantaire,  
Because he didn’t want the deceiving yellow)

And Enjolras is red,   
like a fire burning itself out  
The stains on his shirt,   
not his blood, thank God,  
if Grantaire had ever believed  
Red on his cheeks,  
but he looks merely flushed  
Grantaire is Green with nausea

“Vive La Republique! I'm one of them."   
Green trickles towards the Red  
It’s okay, he believes, Enjolras has not failed  
"Do you permit it?"  
And when Red and Green mixed,  
they walked towards the bright yellow together

[Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night?]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they die. And don't get together.


End file.
